THE LAST FAVOR
by spongebob12
Summary: A hit man meets his match?!?!?!? rated R for language violence and adult situations some sex and crude humar lots of sexual inuendo chapter 5 is up PLEASE R
1. IT BEGINS!

THE LAST FAVOR BASED ON GTA3 Sam the hit man on was driving in a freshly stolen Cheetah, he then got a message from Joey who he hadn't heard from since he was in that godforsaken place Portland. He said to himself "I can't believe this stupid a** hole actually wants me back", this is the last favor I'm ever doing again he thought to himself. Then he drove from Shoreside Vale all the way to Portland. When he arrived in Portland the triads were heavy all over the place. Sam had to mow them down like a sob. His car was on the break of disaster he flipped about 7 times out of the blue his long time friend Jacob yanked him out right before it blew to hell and back. They both awoke in Liberty City hospital. When he woke up his cell was ringing it was Joey he firmly stated "you got 30 minutes to get your act together 30 or your screwed", right before Joey hung up Sam started the statement "F__" then the dial tone. He could tell he was in for a nice screwed up treat. He arrived at Joeys after that special phone call he saw his other friend Brant then the adventure started.  
  
This isn't a long chapter but it gets better. 


	2. ACTION

His friend Brant saved his ass more than once in his lifetime so they eyed each other like "help me", Joey sat in his chair, "Excuse me can we get started", "Fag", Sam thought out loud witch got him a hardy talking to. "The reason I have called you here after all this time is to ask you a favor", "Wait man, screw you no more favors, you screwed me over much too much last time you A-hole NO!" "Wait here me out", Joey said. "Okay you've got 30 SECONDS!!! To tell me why idiot", "The damn Cartel have got into Portland you go out destroy them all and you'll get a nice reward of well, what would you say was in order", "First of all, Sam said, I want 500,000 bucks, a blue Infernos, and a plain ticket out of Liberty City, first class to, and uh give me a black stretch the works nothing crappy, and last but not least 37 police bribes", "Got that", Joey had a look of discomfort on his face he uneasily said "sssuure whatever", "Good I'll start tomorrow", "First I need some shelter", "You got a place", "Sure Joey said, Brant escort Sam here to his place of residency", "Yes sir", said Brant. As they were walking back to the "hide out", Sam said "what the hell are you doing here your working for Joey now", "NO!" "I'm undercover man", "I'm here to help you kill Joey", "What!" All of the sudden he realized he'd been screwed over again and he had to take Joey out but at least he had help now  
  
STAY TUNED FOR 3 CAPTER. 


	3. THE PERFECT CRIME

"So, what do we do", Sam asked. "Well it's not going to be easy so I brought some more help" "Jacob, Sam said" "Yep" "In the flesh" "I got worried when you fled at the hospital I thought you died or something" "Nope, just being tracked by the Cartel" "Ok this is the plan we split up in three different parts of Portland east point, west point, and north point if we do this right we can get them", said Brant.  
  
  
  
This is a really short chapter only to keep you reading you'll like the next chapter a lot more stay tuned for THE PERFECT CRIME 


	4. THE PLAN

Now they were getting some things taken care of as in getting Joeys people assassinated. "Son of a bi--", Sam said as he was pulling the glass out of his arm from the robbery (earlier that day they needed money for gas). "I swear to god when I get out of this place", Jacob trailed off in his mind. "Only 2 days until we whack Joey", Brant said. "Were are you going when you get out of Liberty City Sam", asked Brant "Oh some place that's not hell", "I hear that loud and clear", said Jacob. "I'm going to go to Alabama", Sam said. "I've heard It's really nice there", he said What they did not expect was one of Joeys yes-men was recording this whole thing. The man that was doing this felt like busting in and killing Sam, Brant, and Jacob all three right there. But he didn't he himself didn't like Joey and tried to kill him while he witnessed Joey raping a 16 year old whore and then shooting her in the head to acquire his money back, as if he needed it anyway. So when the tape was full of their top-secret plans and special codes for talking and crude jokes they were telling each other for fun, he took the tape pulled the recording string out and said "Why God why did it happen to me", BANG!!!!!!!!!!!! He had shot himself with his 45. "What was that?!" All three said. As soon as that was said blood ran in the cracks under the door. When Sam opened the door the dead body lie there slumped over as if he were asleep. The rather large man had a note pined on him saying "Sorry for all the trouble, look in my right pocket", So they did and found a 8mm. video tape "I wonder what's so important on this tape", said Sam. "Let's pop it in and see shall we", Brant said So they did so and on that tape was the most sickening thing any one of them had ever seen in their entire life. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5 THE TAPE 


	5. CONVERSATION

"Oh my God", said Sam "That sick mother fucker", Jacob yelled. All Brant could say was "oh my.", It could of just been a cherry popper porn because it was some sixteen year old girl letting Joey take her virginity right out of her she was screaming in pain she was crying but trying to hold it back because he said he would kill her if he saw a tear she tried as hard as possible to turn her cries of helpless pain into moans of pleasure. They turned it off after about six minutes of horror and disbelief. "We should go kill him right now", Sam said. "How though", "Hell if I know Brant", "Let's see we have a few choices first by hard core mother fucking fists, two a bat, and three a 45. , four oozy blow his fucking brains out all over shit stained wall, so gentlemen what should we kill this bastard with", "Oozy defiantly" Then it's settled tomorrow we whack the mother fucker. They drove to the quick save grocery store to pick up some food before the job. It was about 5:00 in the morning Sam went in to pick up some things and was grabbing for an ice cold six-pack when he heard two men talking and this is what was said. "Okay so there are three guys trying to kill Joey what's the big fucking deal", "It's just that he owes me money I need that freaking money man", "Don't worry 'bout your damn money I'll kill Joey while his getting head or something take him out by surprise, then after he's dead we'll collect off the insurance", "Ok but what are we gonna do 'bout them other guys", "Don't worry about it", "Ok", And with that It was over Sam couldn't believe what he heard they themselves were targets it was really creepy he thought to himself we got to do this now fuck the food were killin Joey fuck this.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter six final bow 


End file.
